powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 29
' Name': Alexander Siegel Aliases: (Codename) John Lansky, Agent 2861, Super Spy, The Shifter Alignment: Neutral Evil Species: Enhanced Human Age: 47 Occupation: Spy, Assassin, Special Ops Operations Affiliation: The Government Powers: Amorphous Physiology (Elasticity, Malleable Anatomy, Elastic Combat) Abilities: Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Surveillance and Investigation, Enhanced Assassination and Interrogation, Stealth Tactics. Motto: "Leave no stone unturned." Quotes: "I've been an agent for the government my whole life mastering all the tools of the trade. I've been involved in virtually every top secret covert operation that was a catalyst for the dissolution of the USSR, I've revealed the secrets of many drug trades, and I've prevented several acts of terrorism that the public will never even hear about. But the escapade of my life was infiltrating the defenses of your international criminal syndicate Charles Bishop, and now you're telling me that you wanted me to find you? So you could give me the 'Revelation' that I was merely a lab rat of the government, a tool instead of an asset, that everyone and everything is under their watch? Listen and listen good, you're known for playing mind games and I see through your lies; as soon as I get the evidence, you will be behind bars for good." "Days in and days out, I see myself becoming more and more of a criminal spying on the hand that has fed me for decades. I've seen most of their dirty secrets, yet they follow the constitution and have our best interests at heart So why do I feel as if they are hiding secrets that could determine the fate of the world as we know it? Maybe I'm just fighting for my right to know the information that they also possess, or maybe it's for me to validate that I'm not just some experiment. I've placed my trusts in them for years so why do I suddenly have great doubt in their morality?" "I had a friend on the outside who has a reputation for being efficient at finding hidden information so he was happy to know that I already had deep access to the system. I provided him with the proper statistics, blueprints, major financial transitions, etc. He used that information to hack into their most obscured servers based on the data given and printed out a few documents he thought I would like to see. But I wish I didn't ... I now see that the government has tested me at the beginning in a clandestine experiment to learn how to implant the metagene in normal humans and they were assisted by these extraterrestrials and have spied on me my whole life to record the effects. And an internal audit of the NSA that reveals signals just beyond the Shannon Limit which should be impossible, but somehow they are taking as much data out as they are putting in and scanning through all of it ....... My God... They actually built the damn thing. But according to the secret records, Sylverster Stockton was the one that created Artificial Intelligence. Essentially, Charles Bishop, I tell you all this because because you're the only one that can explain how any of this makes any sense and you're the only one that will give me the whole truth. The hacker who has given me the information has been snuffed out long ago to ensure he wouldn't leave a trace of leaked information to me." "Charles Bishop, I have accomplished my mission in smuggling Rowan Hughs aboard the spaceship heading toward the Alpha Centauri system and providing him with the requisite alien technology that I stole over the years from the furtive interstellar trade that's been happening under our noses for decades. And you set up a separate network for the Lotus Group so this ... Ezekiel ... will not be able to intercept it. Right now, the government still appears to trusts me, but soon, the Lotus Group will be dismantled and the government will be renovated with members personally selected by us. This is all for the betterment of our country." Archetypes: The Infiltration, Becoming The Mask, Properly Paranoid, You Have Outlived Your Usefulness, My Country, Right Or Wrong, Slave To PR, Despair Event Horizon, Awful Truth Category:Blog posts